A Moment In Time
by MiSaFanatic
Summary: Michael and Sara spend their first night of freedom together as a married couple. ONE SHOT. Rated M, please be aware.


WARNING - this one shot is rated M. It's basically a one shot about Michael and Sara making love so if you think you will be offended please do not read. But, I have to say so my self, I think I captured their love pretty well!

I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

This was it. The start of the rest of their lives. No more running, no more breaking out of prison, just the two of them and their baby who would be joining them a few months. They lay in bed together for the first time, their very own bed, and it felt like the most amazing thing in the world. 24 hours ago they were sailing the sea to their freedom in a yacht, now they were side by side on a king size memory foam mattress.

"I'd do it all again if it meant this would always be the result," Sara said, leaving a kiss on Michael's shoulder. "We actually did it."

"I'd rather not do it again though," Michael replied. "Couldn't I just have met you in a bar or something?" They laughed together. It was an ongoing joke between the two of them; Michael always teased Sara and said he wished he's met her at a bar as she complicated his life. Of course, it was only a joke. Sara completed his life and he wasn't sure he'd have been able to continue to the finish without his beautiful woman by his side.

"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Michael whispered, his right hand cupping Sara's face. "So unbelievably beautiful."

He reached up and kissed her slowly, both of them melting into each other. Sara felt the weight of the world leave her body and she moaned at the sheer pleasure of her husband's lips against hers. She was desperate to feel close to him; even him being inside her wasn't close enough. She couldn't put into words just how much she loved Michael but she hoped he knew. 'I love you' didn't seem like it contained enough meaning to tell him how she felt. It was more than love, it was indescribable. So when they made love, it was so much more than that. She needed him as much as she needed air and without him she would surely die.

Michael's hands slowly navigated south; his fingertips against Sara's skin made her shiver. His lips left slow, lingering kisses on her neck and he traced down to her collarbone with the tip of his tongue, then down to her breasts. She was extra sensitive in her pregnancy so the sensation of his tongue teasing her nipple caused her to moan and writhe in the bed. This was the first time they had made love where it had been just the two of them and no interruptions. The first time had ended in gunfire, and the stolen moments after that were always made with the hope of no one interrupting them. They hadn't even blessed their wedding night. But tonight belonged to the two lovers, the reunion of their bodies would not be rushed. Tonight they weren't Michael Scofield, the mastermind behind the escape and Sara Tancredi, the woman who left the door unlocked. They were simply Michael and Sara, a couple desperately in love with each other.

"Michael," Sara moaned, her eyes closed as she bit down on her lip. Michael groaned quietly, the sight of his wife turning him on immensely. His member throbbed in anticipation of what was coming soon. But he didn't give in just yet, he wanted to work Sara's body until she couldn't take anymore. He took her other nipple in his mouth, gently nipping at it with his teeth. Her breasts were larger than usual, hormones working inside her and he cupped it with his left hand.

"You have no idea what you do to me," he murmured, leaving her pert breasts and finding her lips again. He could easily kiss her forever; her lips were perfectly formed and as soft as heaven, and the way her tongue danced alongside his every time it invaded his mouth caused him to melt. Sara was just something else. Michael had enjoyed sex before her, but it had been just that with everyone else; just sex. But he'd never been so emotionally and sexually connected to someone before like he was with her. Even with their stolen moments in the warehouse she'd terrorise his body in such a way that he didn't even know was possible. He'd never made love before he'd met her and he certainly didn't know such pleasure existed before he felt her wrapped around him. She was his perfect partner and their sex life was off the scale.

"Let me feel you," she pleaded, desperate to feel all of him inside her. Her breathing was shallow and her heart was pounding in her chest. Her eyes were wide open and staring right into his soul. Michael was the only person she'd given her all too sexually. Before, she'd sometimes felt embarrassed and shy in bed with past boyfriends, but Michael made her lose her inhibitions and she wanted to please him in ways she never thought were possible.

"Be patient baby," he smiled, his fingertips brushing over her silky opening. She gasped, not expecting the rush of feelings to her clitoris. She spread her legs, a signal for Michael to carry on what he just started. His fingertips gently danced over her clit, slick from her wetness. His mouth found hers again and with his tongue he traced the outside of her lips.

"You want to feel that down there?" He groused, his mouth millimeters from hers.

"Um hm," she managed to mutter.

Michael left a trail of kisses down Sara's body as he worked his way down to between her legs. She was soaked, the pleasure and the anticipation of what was coming leaving her body. Oh Jesus, Michael thought, barely able to contain himself. Oral sex had never been his preferred method of pleasure with his previous sexual partners, he was extremely particular about hygiene. But Sara was inviting and fresh and his tongue began eagerly exploring. She moaned out loud and crumpled the bed sheets in her hands.

"Michael!" she gasped, and released, crying out in euphoria. But this was just the warm up – the main event was about to start.

"I have never wanted anyone in my life like I want you now Sara." Michael's voice was low and sexy, his blue eyes staring seductively at his wife. He was incredibly turned on and as his large, rock hard member slid painfully slowly into Sara they both groaned and moaned out loud.

"I love you." He said, truly meaning it. He was feeling ultimate pleasure but most of that was because he was so in love. His love for Sara intensified the pleasurable feelings.

"I love you too, God only knows how much I love you." Sara's whisper in his ear caused him to shiver and moments later he exploded, experiencing the best orgasm of his life. One night stands and sleeping with model-esque women did nothing for him – his wife was the source of every fantasy he had ever had and sex with someone he loved felt bloody incredible.

"Ok, I take it back," Michael panted. "I would definitely do it all over again if _that_ was the end result!" Sara giggled and playfully smacked his arm. She cuddled up to him and told him that she loved him and he replied that he couldn't live without her. She kissed him tenderly and left a lingering peck on his forehead before curling up in his arms for a night of sleep which wouldn't result in them waking up in the middle of the night to dodge bullets. Neither would ever fully relax, but tonight was the closest the had ever been to reality. They were finally Michael and Sara Scofield, a couple madly in love, a normal couple starting the rest of their lives together.

* * *

So...what did you think? Please review and let me know, I appreciate all feedback :) xoxo


End file.
